pcd_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Love
Killer Love is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter Nicole Scherzinger,released on March 18, 2011 by Interscope Records. Singles To lead the album's release in the United Kingdom, "Poison" was unveiled as Killer Love's lead single on October 14, 2010. Then on December 11, 2010, the single debuted at number one on the Scottish Singles Chart. Additionally "Poison" made its UK chart debut at number three with first-week sales of 67,425 thus becoming one of her most successful single in the UK, as a solo or featured artist. It also peaked at number two on the UK Digital Singles chart. In Ireland, the single debuted at number seven becoming her best charting single as a lead artist. Second single, "Don't Hold Your Breath" was produced by Carl Falk, Steve Josefsson (of the Swedish House Mafia) and Rami Yacoub. It was released from March 10, 2011. It peaked at number one on the UK Singles Chart selling 98,000 copies in its first week, and top-five in Ireland. "Don't Hold Your Breath" was released as a digital download in the US in August 2011, it serves as the second US single and impacted US radio on September 20, 2011. After gaining international attention, "Right There" impacted on UK urban music radio on April 1, 2011 as the album's third UK single. The song was released digitally in the United Kingdom on May 17, 2011. Meanwhile, for its release as the lead single for the US edition of Killer Love, the song was re-recorded to feature two new verses from American rapper 50 Cent. This version of the song was available for purchase at the US iTunes store on May 17, 2011. It peaked on the Billboard Hot 100 at 39, thus becoming her first US single as a lead artist to enter the Hot 100. Scherzinger performed "Right There" live for the first time on American Idol, to coincide with the song's US release. On July 14, 2011, it was revealed that "Wet" would be released as the album's fourth UK single. On the week of August 20, 2011, it climbed 156 places to peak at number 21 with a lack of sales and has sold over 148,000 copies to date. "Wet" debuted on the Irish Singles Chart at number forty-eight on the week ending August 11, 2011. The following week, August 18, 2011, "Wet" climbed to number 29 on the Irish Singles Chart. The song also peaked at number thirteen on the Scottish Singles Chart. "Try with Me" was released on October 30, 2011 as the lead single from the European re-release and over-all fifth single from Killer Love. The song and its video made its premiere on October 18, 2011 at Capital FM and MSN.com, respectively. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number eighteen on the UK Singles Chart on the issue dated November 12, 2011. It sold 21,315 copies in its first week. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number eighteen on the UK Singles Chart on the issue dated November 12, 2011. It sold 21,315 copies in its first week. Track Listing Performers * Nicole Scherzinger - lead vocals, chorus vocals (18/18 songs) * Sting - vocals (1/18 songs) * Enrique Iglesias - vocals (1/18 songs) * 50 Cent - vocals (1/18 songs) Category:Nicole Scherzinger Category:Nicole Scherzinger's Albums Category:Killer Love Category:Sting Category:Enrique Iglesias Category:50 Cent